friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Ross And Monica's Cousin
"The One With Ross And Monica's Cousin" is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on April 19, 2001. Plot Joey is very excited when he gets a Catholic Italian immigrant part in a rising director's next film, until his agent tells him it has an essential full frontal nudity scene. Just as Monica has convinced him a movie career is worth the nudity scene, Joey finds out that he can only get the part if he is uncircumcised, which he is not. Monica comes up with ways to make it look like he is, deciding on using silly putty. When Joey has to show the director however, the silly putty falls off and he doesn't get the part. Monica and Ross's cousin, Cassie, stays with Chandler and Monica until their wedding, but as the little girl has grown into a gorgeous woman since they last saw her, Chandler's oogling requires her to stay at Ross's apartment instead. Ross can't help oogling her as well, and while watching a movie convinces himself that she "wants it" too. He makes a move and Cassie's negative reaction leaves him speechless. Rachel and Phoebe realize that in two days they have to throw Monica a bridal shower. Arbitrarily calling people from her address book results in a weird crowd neither of them knows and they both forget to invite the bride. Later on, Cassie moves on in Phoebe's apartment, but Phoebe has the same reaction as Chandler and Ross, and thinks she should asks her out as she is not her cousin. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Denise Richards - Cassie Mo Gaffney - Leslie (casting director) June Gable - Estelle Leonard Scott Adsit - The next next Martin Scorsese Cindy Lu - The accountant Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Production The sub-plot where Joey auditions for the role of an uncircumcised man was originally written for "The One With Barry And Mindy's Wedding" but the story was changed on the advice of network censors, who thought it was tasteless. Trivia * When Monica shows up to Phoebe's apartment for the bridal shower, the apartment number on the door says #16. In "The One With Joey's New Brain", while giving directions to the guy with the cell phone, Phoebe says she lives in apartment #14. * The song during Cassie's hair flip scenes is Barry White's "I'm Gonna Love You Just A Little Bit More, Baby". * Monica expresses surprise at the fact that Joey is circumcised, however in The One With The Flashback, she saw him naked and would have seen that, as was common with Catholic male children, he was circumcised although she may have forgotten. * Phoebe thinks in her head about asking Cassie out. This hints that Phoebe may be bi-sexual. * Cassie would become Rachel's cousin-in-law when Ross and Rachel marry. * Cassie tells Ross the last time she saw him was when he was setting up his tent to wait in line for the for Return of the Jedi. This could have been either the world premiere in 1983, or the Special Edition premiere in 1997 (in both cases people waited in long lines to see the film). Ross points out that she pretended not to notice him, presumably because he was a nerd and she was embarrassed. Monica mentions that Cassie is 25 and we know Ross is over 31 at this point. With real-time dating, Cassie would have been 7 when Return of the Jedi was released in 1983, but 22 when the Special edition premiered. At 22 she was old enough to be embarrassed by her nerdy cousin. * Ross says he's going through a no sex rule with all the women in America. In fact he sleeps with Rachel in about two episodes time. * The story about forgetting to invite Monica to her wedding shower is similar to the episode The One With The Baby Shower ''when Monica and Phoebe forget to invite Rachel's mother. Goofs * At the bridal shower, when Monica says ''"...a bunch of people I don't even like" a guest appears from hiding behind the chair immediately in front right of the camera. Less than a minute earlier when Monica enters at the apartment, that same chair is visible from a different angle and there is nobody hiding behind it. * Joey says he never rents a movie without full frontal nudity but he obsessively rants Die Hard. External links * The One with Ross and Monica's Cousin at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with Monica's name in the title Category:Episodes with Ross' name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes